Rain
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: He couldn't tell you why he was standing in the rain.


He couldn't tell you why he was standing outside in the rain, completely drenched and staring up at the sky. He'd blink away the drops that invaded his eyes' personal space and sniffled every once in awhile; his hands, feet and nose were frozen but he couldn't bring himself to go inside the house. He didn't care that his designer jeans were soaking wet and that his hundred dollar shirt was clinging to every curve and slight muscle of his body.

A familiar truck pulling up in front of him pulled him out of his trance and he blinked at it at dazedly before actually recognizing it. The engine died but the lights stayed on, illuminating the almost pathetic looking and soaking wet Kurt Hummel.

"What are you doing, Hummel? It's raining!" Puck's voice floated through the rain as he exited his truck.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I had no idea." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

"Finn and I are going to- Can we go inside? You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm fine. You and Finn are going where?"

"Get your ass in the car, Hummel!" Kurt jumped and scrambled into the truck; he was sure the jock wouldn't do anything to him but he really hated having to deal with a pissed off Noah Puckerman. Puck slipped into the truck and turned it on so he could blast the heater.

"I'm fine, really."

"You say that now but you're going to be complaining like the diva you are when you get sick." He smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile tugging at his lips. "What were you doing out there anyways?" A shrug was his answer.

"I don't know, really." Puck nodded and it was silent for a few moments.

"Let's get you inside, you're probably freezing."

"I don't want to go inside." It was a whisper and Puck almost didn't catch it. He studied Kurt for a moment; his beautiful blue green eyes were directed at his lap, his soft brunette locks were dripping wet with the water droplets catching onto his thin and almost completely see through, soaking wet blue shirt. His lips weren't their usual soft pink color, instead they were tinted blue and so were his fingertips.

An undignified squeak burst from Kurt as he was pulled across the leather seats of the truck. He was surprised that he was now settled on Puck's lap with his almost too strong arms wrapped gently but tightly around him. It was comforting and warm and Kurt couldn't help but snuggle into the jock's chest.

"You looked cold." Puck said to justify his actions. Kurt simply nodded, moving up a little to nuzzle Puck's neck. He shivered but let the little tenor stay there. It was comfortably quiet after that, until a violent shiver erupted from Kurt and Puck held him closer.

"Noah, I'm cold." Puck chuckled.

"That's what you get for standing in the rain."

"But Noah, I'm _really_ cold." Puck wasn't sure if Kurt was aware that he was using his first name but it sent little tingles down the jock's spine.

"I should warm you up then, shouldn't I?" Kurt nodded, lifting his head to see the smirk plastered on Puck's face, and stared expectantly.

Kurt was surprised at how soft Puck's lips were when they descended down on his own and the _warmth_ that radiated from them was perfect. The whole kiss was perfect; soft, sensual and full of passion yet sweet and tender and, dare he say, _loving_. He was getting a _loving_ kiss from badass womanizer Noah Puckerman and he was enjoying it. He no longer felt cold, the warmth from their kiss swirling through his body to warm him up. When Puck pulled away he sighed softly.

"So was this all a plan to get me to kiss you?" Puck chuckled at Kurt's pout.

"No! But even if it was, it was very enjoyable." His suddenly resembled a tomato when Puck placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well if we go inside I can show you some more enjoyable things." He winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Typical Puckerman. Before we go inside I have to ask you something and you _have_ to answer honestly." Puck nodded. "What does this make us?"

"Uh… Friends with benefits?" Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Again, typical. Why did I even…?" He trailed off as he climbed off the jock's lap and exited the car. The rain had started to come down harder and he stomped his way to the house, careful not to slip.

"Kurt! Come back, please!"

"Why should I?" He whipped around, glaring at Puck. All warmth he had felt previously had turned to ice and he shivered as he stood halfway between Puck's truck and his home.

"Just come here!"

"No!" He turned back and continued his trek up the driveway. Suddenly there were warm arms around him and he couldn't help but lean back into the heat.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It's just… I don't… Fuck. I don't-"

"For the love of Christian Dior, spit it out! It's freezing!"

"I love you!"

The rain stopped.

"I love you."

The sun broke through the thick black clouds.

"I love you too, Noah."

A rainbow happily arched into the newly bright blue sky.

And all was perfect, warm and, most of all, _loving_.


End file.
